


Flying High

by orphan_account



Series: FiKi at Hogwarts [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, ever since the idea of sex had come into Kili's mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He may have been hesitant the night before because of his inexperience, but he was fairly positive he was ready.</p><p>And when Lee Jordan joyously announced that Gryffindor had won the match and the Quidditch Cup, a plan began to form in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't tag underage because both Fili and Kili are 17 at this point, which is the age that wizards come of age. But if you consider that underage, then be warned.

“Why is Granger sitting alone in the corner instead of with Potter and Weasley?” Legolas asked curiously, peering around the sofa he was leaning against to gaze between the third years in confusion.

“Why are you perving on third years instead of paying attention? It’s your turn,” Tauriel shot back, laying down her card on her pile.

Kili bit back a smile at her testy attitude. She had put an obvious effort in her appearance for their Friday night hangout. It was subtle, but the makeup and deliberately styled hair was a dead give away.

Of course, Legolas had just looked at her oddly when he got to Gryffindor Tower. “Why are you dressed up?” he had asked.

For a Ravenclaw, Kili decided, Legolas really could be quite dumb.

“They’re fighting because Weasley thinks Granger’s cat killed his rat,” Fili explained, cutting off whatever comment Legolas was going to make to Tauriel.

“Did it?” Kili asked, looking up from where his head was pillowed on Fili’s thigh. It probably said something about how much Kili loved the blond that he thought him impossibly attractive even when he could see up Fili’s nostrils.

Fili shrugged and brushed away a stray piece of hair from Kili’s eyes. “The rat is missing and there was blood where he had been, and there’s only one cat in the tower.”

“That’s sad,” he said with a frown before furrowing his brow. “Seems like a stupid thing to fight about, though.”

“Yes, because fighting over something like Quidditch is _so_ much better,” Tauriel told him sarcastically.

Kili winced guiltily. Even though it was months ago, he still felt bad about the fight he had started with Fili on Halloween. And he _had_ started it. Fili had just been trying to make conversation by bringing up Quidditch, and he had acted like a sullen child.

He was just grateful that Fili hadn’t held it against him.

“No, but fighting over someone not realizing how much their actions scared you is nowhere near stupid,” Fili declared, glaring at Tauriel. Kili smiled at him in thanks, even if he did disagree with him about the objective stupidity of their fight.

“Speaking of Quidditch,” Ori said deliberately to change the subject. “You think Dumbledore will be able to keep the Dementors away from the field this time?”

Kili frowned at the memory of Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match before Christmas. All the Dementors stationed around the perimeter of the castle, ostensibly to protect them from Sirius Black, had converged upon the Quidditch field en masse. The results had been terrifying. 

Kili had felt like every ounce of happiness was being drained from his body. The memories they brought forward had been the worst though. Memories of the attack when he was nine, the terrible yellow eyes of the wolf as it lunged at him, the desperate attempt to scramble away, the pain of razor sharp teeth digging into his hip, the certainty that he was going to die…

He couldn’t stop the shudder that ran through him as he remembered.

Fili gave him a worried look as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “After Harry fell from his broom and nearly died? I think if they don’t stay off the field, Dumbledore will have them removed immediately. Besides, they didn’t show up at any of the other matches after that.”

“Why doesn’t he have them removed anyway?” Kili asked sullenly. “They’re not doing what they’re supposed to. Black already got into the castle once while they were here.”

“Father said he tried,” Legolas informed them, flipping over a card. Legolas’ father, Thranduil, worked directly under Madame Bones in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As a result, Legolas usually was in-the-know about any gossip in the Ministry of Magic. “He also tried to intervene in Hagrid’s hippogriff’s case. Fudge has begun directing Ministry employees to do pretty much the opposite of whatever the headmaster says though.”

“Because Fudge is firmly in Lucius Malfoy’s pocket,” Fili muttered darkly. “Bloody Death Eater. Should’ve been thrown in Azkaban right along with Black.”

Kili didn’t comment on that. Not that he didn’t _agree_ that all of Voldemort’s followers should have been thrown into prison, but he was too focused on something else that Legolas had said. “What happened to Hagrid’s hippogriff?”

“That little twerp Malfoy insulted it during class and it took a swipe at him. He was barely scratched,” Tauriel said with a roll of her eyes. “But of course he got Daddy to report the hippogriff to Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Poor beast is sure to be put down.”

“But it wasn’t his fault!” Ori cried in outrage. Kili, though, knew what she said was true. 

The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was ruthless. He knew that from his own dealings with them as a werewolf. Never mind that anyone with half a brain knew that insulting a hippogriff was the same as poking a dragon, if someone was hurt by a creature and reported it, that creature was sure to be executed.

It was one of the reasons Kili made sure to toe the line at all times. After all, _he_ was classified as a creature as well.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “If you haven’t noticed, Ori, the Ministry is run by pureblooded wizards who think everyone else is beneath them.”

“Not _everyone_ at the Ministry is pureblood supremacist,” Legolas argued with a scowl, obviously not pleased with the insinuation about his father.

“That doesn’t mean they don’t think they’re better than other magical beings,” she told him, fire blazing in her green eyes. Kili wondered if her response would have been quite so passionate if he hadn’t called her out on her appearance. “I bet you can’t name _one_ Department Head that doesn’t own a house elf.”

“What’s wrong with owning a house elf?” Fili asked defensively.

Tauriel turned her glare on him. “What’s wrong with enslaving a sentient magical being? Do you really have to ask that?”

Fili grimaced. “You’ve been talking to Granger too much. House elves aren’t _enslaved!_ It’s a symbiotic relationship!”

“You couldn’t understand,” she growled in frustration, flipping over a card in anger. “You’re a _pureblood_. You don’t know what it’s like to be treated as if you aren’t even a _person_. Why don’t you ask your boyfriend about it?”

Fili’s hand tightened reflexively in his as he looked down at Kili in horror. “I didn’t mean—”

“Don’t listen to her, Fili,” Kili quickly cut him off, scrambling to his feet and pulling the blond up with him. He shot Tauriel a glare. “Next time you’re going to misdirect your anger, leave me and Fili out of it.”

He tugged Fili towards the stairs and led him to his dorm room. He rounded on the blond as soon as they were in the room, thankful that Fili’s dormmates were still downstairs in the common room.

“Don’t listen to her,” he told him sternly. “I’ve _never_ seen you treat anyone as if they were beneath you, least of all _me_.”

Fili pressed his lips together. “ _No one_ should treat you as if you’re beneath them,” he muttered before his eyes widened. “They wouldn’t… I mean, if someone were to come near you while you were transformed…”

Kili gave him an understanding smile. “That’s why the potion is so important,” he said sadly. “If someone reported me for so much as _scratching_ someone…”

“What if they were attacking you?” he asked in consternation.

“Doesn’t matter,” he replied.

Fili grabbed his hands tightly. “I would _never_ let that happen to you. I’d run away with you before I let that happen.”

Something warm unfurled in Kili’s stomach at that. He never wanted to put Fili in that kind of situation, but it was nice to know that the Gryffindor would go to such extremes to keep him safe. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. “But I didn’t drag you up here to talk about that.”

“I know what you dragged me up here for,” Fili said with a mischievous smirk as he stepped forward and backed Kili into the door. “You know I can’t resist you when you get all assertive.”

Kili gasped as Fili pressed their bodies together before his mouth was thoroughly occupied with Fili’s lips and tongue. He moaned into the kiss and arched his back to press closer to the blond.

He panted as Fili’s lips moved from his mouth to his jaw and then trailed down his neck. “I didn’t… actually… plan _this_ …”

Not that he was complaining. Still, when Fili led him towards the bed, he hesitated, very aware that he and Fili were _alone._ Sure, they had spent loads of time together over Christmas alone in each other’s dorms, but considering there was a full moon Christmas night, Fili was more interested in doting on him than having sex with him. Besides, they had been dating for only three months then, as opposed to almost _eight_ months now…

“Hey,” Fili said softly, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. “We’re not doing anything unless we’re both comfortable with it, okay?”

Kili smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

As soon as he leaned in for another kiss, though, how far they were going to go that night was pretty much decided for him as Aragorn, Boromir, and Theodred tumbled into the room. Kili instantly put more space between him and Fili even as Theodred shot them a knowing look, though the other two had the grace to go about their own business.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at break before the game?” Kili confirmed shyly as he edged towards the door.

Fili frowned and grabbed his arm gently. “Yeah,” he breath, pressing a soft kiss to Kili’s lips despite the presence of his dormmates. “Good night.”

“Night,” he said before darting out the room.

 

#

 

Kili was sure what exactly was going on in the game because he couldn’t tear his eyes from Fili’s body. Merlin, but he wanted to feel it pressed against his own again.

He blushed as if his other friends could read his thoughts, but he couldn’t _help_ it. For some reason, ever since the idea of sex had come into his mind, he couldn’t stop _thinking_ about it. He may have been hesitant last night because of his inexperience, but he was fairly positive he was ready.

When Lee Jordan joyously announced that Gryffindor had won the match and the Quidditch Cup, a plan began to form in his mind.

While Legolas and Ori retreated to their own tower to commiserate with their fellow Ravenclaws, Kili followed Tauriel to Gryffindor Tower, where the victory party had already begun. By the time he spotted Fili coming through the portrait hole, the party was already in full swing.

Kili waiting until Fili’s eyes met his before glancing towards the stairs meaningfully and slipping up to Fili’s dorm. He had just enough time to make it to the room and stand awkwardly by Fili’s bed considering whether he should get undressed or something before Fili joined him.

The Gryffindor shot a quick locking spell at the door before he was suddenly in front of Kili and devouring his mouth. Kili groaned and backed up until the bed in the back of his knees, and he let himself fall, pulling Fili down on top of him.

The blond gasped as his arousal pressed into Kili’s thigh. “Are you sure?” he asked breathlessly as their kiss broke.

Kili swallowed and nodded. “Yes. Please,” he said, arching up into him.

“Don’t worry, Kee,” Fili murmured, nipping at his ear as his hands slipped under the Hufflepuff’s shirt. “I’m going to take care of you.”

He shivered at Fili’s touch and lifted up slightly so that Fili could tug the shirt off of him. He bit his lip self-consciously as his boyfriend took in all the scars littering his body. He hadn’t really thought much about them before, but he knew they were ugly. Fili was visibly taken aback by them.

“What are these from?” he breathed, horror in his eyes.

“The wolf,” Kili whispered thickly, shame filling him as he realized for the first time that maybe Fili wouldn’t find him attractive because of the scars. “Before I started Hogwarts, I couldn’t get the potion. And when the wolf takes over and realizes it’s locked up, it gets angry.”

“And attacks itself to hurt _you_ ,” Fili realized, closing his eyes and looking pained. “Merlin, Kee…”

“I know they’re ugly. I can leave my shirt on so you don’t have to see,” he offered, reaching for the discarded article of clothing. Fili’s hand caught his, though, before he could grab it.

“I don’t care how they _look_ , Kee!” he cried. “I care that you were _hurt_! Nothing could ever make you unattractive to me.”

Kili stared at him for a long moment, reading the truth in his blue eyes. He didn’t know what to say to that so he tried to inject some levity into the conversation. “Nothing?” he quipped with a raised brow. “That sounds like a challenge. What if I had spattergroit?”

“I would take you purple blisters and all,” Fili declared, leaning down to kiss him again. “I love you, Kee,” he whispered over his lips as he pulled back.

“Love you too,” he said, wrapping his arms around Fili’s neck and pulling him down once more. While Fili was occupied kissing him, Kili snuck his hands down to pull of Fili’s own shirt. Fili broke away from Kili’s mouth to help him pull the shirt over his head.

They both paused a moment, taking in the fact that they were both half-naked in bed together. Well, half in bed.

“Come here,” Fili panted, hauling Kili up and more squarely on the bed. Kili groaned as his head hit the pillow and he felt Fili’s naked chest press against his own.

“Fili, _please_ ,” he gasped, bucking up against the thigh Fili had pressed against his arousal. He’d be ashamed at how needy he sounded if he didn’t know how desperate Fili was as well, if the way he was grinding his own arousal into Kili’s hip was anything to go by.

Fili stopped long enough to firmly shut the curtains on his four poster bed before his fingers were teasing the waistband of Kili’s trousers.

“Yes,” Kili moaned as Fili undid the front of his trousers and slid them down and off his legs along with his underwear, panting heavily as he was left fully exposed to Fili’s wandering eyes.

“So beautiful,” the blond breathed, running his hands up and down Kili’s sides.

“ _Fili_ ,” he whined, feeling as if his skin was on fire. He cried out wordlessly as Fili’s hand wrapped around his leaking erection, extremely grateful for the noisy party going on downstairs. His fingers dug into Fili’s shoulders as he sought to ground himself. He had no idea it could feel _so good_ for someone to touch him there.

Still, he didn’t want to be the only one enjoying this.

He batted Fili’s hand away to reach the other teen’s trousers, fumbling with the zipper gracelessly before ripping them down and off, leaving them both bare.

The magnitude of that fact caused him to freeze, not really knowing what he was supposed to do now.

Thankfully, Fili kissed him before he could ruin the mood, shifting on top of Kili so that their erections brushed each other. They both groaned at the contact, grinding together as they gasped into each other’s mouths.

When Fili inched his hand down to wrap around them both, Kili lost it. He thrust up twice into the tight space between Fili’s palm and his cock before he was coming, vision whiting out as he screamed Fili’s name.

Fili stiffened above him a few seconds later with his own cry, rolling off of Kili as they both came down from their high.

“Merlin, I love you,” Fili announced after he had caught his breath, flopping over on his side and flinging an arm out around Kili.

“I hope you were using ‘Merlin’ as an expletive and not expressing your love for a dead medieval wizard,” Kili laughed, cuddling against Fili’s warm body and basking in their afterglow.

“Well, you know how fabulous his beard was, and I do love a good beard,” Fili quipped, pressing a kiss to Kili’s forehead. “But I love you more.”

He chuckled and shifted slightly before grimacing. “We’re all sticky.”

“That can be fixed,” Fili told him, leaning over the bed to grab his wand from his trousers. “ _Scourgify._ ” The sticky mess between them disappeared. “See, no need to leave the bed.”

“I can’t _stay_ here, Fili,” he said in exasperation, actions belying his words as he settled comfortably into Fili’s arms.

“Sure, you can,” he replied easily. “You know Sprout and McGonagall won’t be doing bed-checks tonight. Stay with me.”

Kili let himself be convinced, if only because he didn’t particularly feel like moving anyway. “I am _not_ sleeping naked with your dormmates in the room.”

Fili beamed at him in triumphant. “Fair enough,” he said, brandishing his wand once more with a wink. “ _Accio_ sweatpants.”

Two pairs of sweatpants flew through the bed curtains a moment later, obviously having come from Fili’s trunk. Kili gratefully pulled on the pair Fili handed to him before snuggling up to his boyfriend once more.

“Much better,” he said, eyelids already beginning to slip close.

“Good night, Kee,” Fili murmured. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

 

#

 

They were startled awake a few hours later by screams coming from somewhere in the tower. Fili’s heart was threatening to beat out of his chest as he shot up and stuck his head out of the bed curtains. There were sounds of pounding feet before their door was thrown open.

“Sirius Black is in the tower!” a panicked fourth-year announced over the sounds of fearful cries echoing through the halls.

Terror seized Fili as he glanced back at where Kili lay frozen on the bed. The Gryffindor in him was screaming for him to follow his dormmates as they ran out to help, but he couldn’t leave Kili here and he _certainly_ couldn’t let the muggleborn get anywhere near the homicidal muggle-hating maniac that was Black.

Kili, however, made the decision for him as he sprang out of bed, grabbing his wand from the floor and pulling on his t-shirt. Fili was left to scramble after him, not bothering to grab a shirt of his own.

Fili was extremely relieved to find Professor McGonagall already there as they exited the room. His Head of House was pushing her way through the crowds of panicking students towards the third-year dorm room.

When things were finally settled, they were able to learn that the youngest Weasley brother had woken up in the middle of the night to find Black leaning over his bed with a knife. The general consensus was that Black had gotten the wrong bed and was actually trying to attack Potter out of revenge for defeating Black’s master.

It was quickly cleared up that Sirius Black was _not_ still in Gryffindor Tower, having fled immediately once Weasley had screamed. It also came out that Black had gotten into the tower because Potter’s other dormmate, Neville Longbottom, a boy with a reputation for being forgetful, had lost a list he had made of all the passwords for the week.

As a precaution, all students were sent to sleep in the Great Hall once more. McGonagall had given Kili a stern look as she spotted him walking with Fili, but she didn’t say anything. Fili was glad. He was the one who had pressured Kili into staying after all.

A terrible part of him was happy Black wasn’t so crazy that he had gotten the wrong dorm room altogether. He felt bad for the Weasley boy and the other third-years, but he didn’t want Black anywhere near Kili.

“Do you really think Black got the wrong bed?” Kili whispered after they were settled in their sleeping bags in the Great Hall.

“They say he’s crazy,” Fili whispered back.

“He’s not though,” Legolas told them quietly from his place on the other side of Tauriel. He craned his head forward to look at him seriously. “Father said that’s why Fudge and everyone is so worried. The Dementors haven’t effected him like they should have.”

“Why would he be after _Weasley_ though?” Tauriel asked.

Fili sighed and shifted closer to Kili. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s just get some sleep.”

There were murmurs of agreement and soon his friends had all drifted off to sleep. Fili stayed awake for a little while longer, comforted by the weight of Kili’s hand in his as he ran through what Legolas had said. If Black _wasn’t_ insane, then what was he doing? If he _hadn’t_ made a mistake in attacking Weasley, what was his plan?

He spent longer than he should have worrying about it before he finally decided that he was right before. It _didn’t_ matter. It wasn’t like any of them could do anything about it. They were just students, after all.

Content in that thought, he let himself drift off to sleep.

Fin.


End file.
